


Battlescars

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Maybe You're Here Because You Don't Fit In Anywhere Else (Rollercoaster HSAU) [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Leonard met Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlescars

**Author's Note:**

> I upset my friend last night so I wrote her some Leonard and Allison to make up for it.

There’s a skinny nerd sitting at their table when they go to lunch. Butch immediately suggests sitting somewhere else, but Sarge and Allison just stare at him before he rolls his eyes.

“Why must you two be so confrontational?” he says, following behind them. “Honestly.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Sarge says, while Allison sets her tray down and takes the seat across from said skinny nerd. Sarge and Butch sit on opposite sides of her. The skinny nerd pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth and raises an eyebrow at them.

“May I help you with something?” he says. He has a prominent drawl- New Orleans, unless Allison misses her guess. She considers him for a moment.

“This is our table,” she says sternly.

“But there’s plenty of room,” Butch adds.

“Only if ya got what it takes ta sit with us, though,” Sarge adds, he and Allison turning to glare at Butch.

The skinny nerd tilts his head slightly. “And what do I have to do to prove myself?”

Allison and Sarge exchange a look, and a slow, shark-like grin spreads across her face. “Wellll…”

-/

Twenty minutes later, the skinny nerd- Leonard, he said his name was- comes running out of the science lab, butt-naked, with a box held high over his head shouting “be free my children!!!” as he makes his way down to the creek that runs behind the school. The three stare after him as he runs.

“I didn’t think he’d actually do it,” Allison says. Sarge grunts.

“He does realize the frogs are dead when they get here, right?” Butch asks.

“You know…” Allison says, watching him closely as he runs by. “At this point I think he’s earned the right to sit with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> He didn't even care about sitting with them. It was the principle of the thing.


End file.
